Place to Try
Place to Try tema interpretado por la banda de rock japonesa TOTALFAT es el decimonoveno ending de la serie Naruto: Shippūden. Se inició en el episodio #231, y su transmisión llegó hasta el capítulo #242. Sinopsis En este ending, Naruto recuerda la batalla que tuvo con Sasuke hace años, e imagina cómo será la próxima batalla contra él. Además, pone en comparación las vidas de Naruto y Sasuke, situando a Naruto a unos pasos detrás de Sasuke y los amigos que fue haciendo a lo largo de su vida. También se revela la nueva técnica de Naruto sobre el Kyūbi. Letra Rōmaji= Fight!! Furishiboru dake sa Saigo no itteki mo Muda ni dekinai kara now is the time to go Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe to natte mune o sasu It's not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever, kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete, kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku nante nainda this is the place to try Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te o Kesshite hanasanaide asu hekakeru Let's sing loudly We are the one for the future |-| Romaji Completo= Fight ! Furishiboru dake sa Saigo no itteki mo Muda ni dekinai kara Now is the time to go Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe to natte mune wo sasu It's not crazy Fight and Try! Fight !! Furuitatsu shoudou mo Moe agaru jounetsu mo Kotoba ni nara na kerya You're gonna try to go Ikudo to naku kimi to negatta omoi wa Ima koe to natte hibiki wataru It's not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever Kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete Kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku nante nainda This is the place to try Tachi mukau koto de wakaru itami Kono kizu ga kitto oshiete kureru Akirameru koto sae mo wasureta Sono toki ni kimi wa tsuyoku nareru Now is the time to fight it out Dreams are not so far away Now we are on the place to try Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe to natte mune wo sasu It's not crazy Fight and try Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te wo Kesshite hanasanai de asu e kakeru Let's sing loudly We are the one for the future Forever Kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete Kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku nante nainda This is the place to try |-| Kanji= Fight! 振り絞るだけさ 最後の一滴も ムダにできないから Now is the time to go 幾度となく君と 描いた夢は 今声となって 胸を刺す It's not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever 君はひとりじゃない 涙こえて 君と進んでいこう 何も怖くなんてないんだ This is the place to try そして僕らきっと つないだ手を 決して放さないで 明日へかける Let's sing loudly We are the one for the future |-| Español= ¡Lucha! Tan sólo grita. Hasta la última gota, no puede ser en vano. Es hora de moverse. Una y otra vez sueño contigo. Ahora la voz es como una puñalada en el pecho No es una locura Lucha y lucha, inténtalo y vuelve a intentarlo por ti. Por siempre. Nunca estarás solo. Más allá de las lágrimas. Sigamos adelante. No hay nada que temer. Es el momento de intentarlo. Y seguro que nos daremos la mano. Nunca lo dejes para mañana. Cantemos juntos, somos los únicos para lo que esta por venir. Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Tsunade *Shizune *Tonton *Iruka Umino *Might Guy *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Rock Lee *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Kurama Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original full|center|601 px Curiosidades *En este ending Naruto recuerda todo lo que pasó con Sasuke haciendo recuento de la pronta batalla que tendrán. *Se muestra adelentadamente la imagen de los dos Soles de Naruto que eso pasó más tarde en el manga 544. *Al igual que los dos soles también se adelanta la imagen del Modo control de chakra. en:Place to Try pl:Place to Try Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings